Corps à Corps
by leikn212
Summary: UA Rey s'entraîne à ses Katas au kendo. Son entraînement est interrompu par un grand ténébreux...


Bonjour

Je m'excuse avant tout, je ne suis pas spécialiste dans le sport décrit et si des erreurs se sont glissées ou des mauvais termes sont appliqués ce n'est que par méconnaissance.

Ce petit OS est sans prétention...

Je souhaite le dédier à Vincent, un ami, un soutien...

* * *

Son corps était meurtri, ses muscles douloureux, chaque articulation était une contrainte à la nature. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce défi, elle le savait, mais son besoin de prouver aux autres qu'elle était capable était revenu au galop.

_Maudit instinct !_

Rey pratiquait le kendo depuis maintenant 11 ans, ce sport était une évidence et rapidement elle s'est forgé une réputation dans le milieu. Elle combattait exclusivement en solo. Même si les compétitions féminines étaient rares elle se faisait un point d'honneur à y participer. Rapidement elle a gravi les échelons. Aujourd'hui, avec ces quelques victoires elle pouvait prétendre en toute modestie qu'elle était douée. Elle avait remporté quelques championnats amateurs et en était plutôt fière. Elle était habituée aux va-et-vient dans le dojo, c'est aussi pourquoi elle n'y prêtait plus attention, c'est aussi pourquoi elle ne remarqua ce nouveau visage. Elle restait plongée dans ses exercices, les écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, coupée du monde. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par tout et n'importe quoi, elle devait être capable de réussir ses Katas les yeux fermés. Le mannequin face à elle encaissait les coups. Elle voulait absolument que son geste soit parfait. Son Boken filait en haut, en bas et au fur et à mesures de l'avancé du Katas, les coups devenait de plus en plus forts. Elle savait qu'elle devait compenser sa petite taille par de la puissance et elle n'hésitait pas à aller régulièrement à la salle de musculation pour parfaire son corps. Le Kendo lui apportait le déchaînement de son énergie et la paix de l'esprit. Aujourd'hui s'était une journée d'entrainement léger, elle avait un combat dans quelques jours et ce n'était pas le moment de se blesser. Les heures passèrent et lentement la lumière naturelle fut remplacée par cette lumière artificielle qui accentuait les zones d'ombre de chaque personne encore présente dans le Dojo. Il ne restait plus que 3 personnes dans la salle quand l'inconnu fixa son regard sur elle. Il l'avait vu brièvement du coin de l'œil en rentrant mais n'avait pas prêter attention. Il avait son propre entrainement à réaliser. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à l'aborder..

\- Salut

Toujours dans sa concentration, elle n'avait pas fait attention et surtout elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Décidé dans sa démarche, il lui frappa sur l'épaule. Surprise, Rey se retourna en lançant son poing contre son agresseur. Elle ne supportait pas le contact physique autrement que dans son sport, son passé lui avait fait construire une bulle de sérénité et elle ne laissait que peu de personne la percer, alors qu'un inconnu se permette un contact cela lui était impossible. L'inconnu eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup dans un mouvement fluide que Rey admira sur l'instant. Elle retira ses écouteurs et sans pour autant s'excuser, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu veux quoi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda avec ce petit sourire en coin qui déplu à Rey. Elle prit le temps de le regarder de manière plus éducative. Sa carrure était intéressante, sous ses protections on pouvait deviner une musculature fine, son esquive laissait penser qu'il devait avoir une certaine souplesse et une agilité, ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux profond renforçaient les traits anguleux de son visage, le tout donnait un message clair : N'approchez pas ! Rey n'étant pas douée pour la discrétion, le nouveau remarqua rapidement la façon dont elle le détaillait. Jouant le jeu, il se tourna sur lui-même et attendit.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'attends que tu aies fini

Ses joues rosirent immédiatement , les relations humaines n'étaient pas son truc, pour preuve, depuis 3 ans maintenant qu'elle était à l'université, elle n'avait que 2 véritables amis : Finn, étudiant boursier comme elle et Poe, petit ami de Finn. Parler n'était pas fait pour elle, elle se complaisait ainsi.

\- Bon alors tu veux quoi ?

Etant de dos, il tourna légèrement la tête et dit :

\- Je t'ai observé. Tu as l'air d'avoir un niveau convenable. Ça te dit un petit combat d'entraînement ?

Rey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui, un novice, un nouveau, la prenait de haut !

_Mais pour qui il se prend ?_

\- Pourquoi je devrai m'abaisser à ton niveau et perdre mon temps avec toi ?

Il eut un rictus. Sans lui répondre, il monta sur le tapis central, il retira ses protections et se mit en position d'attaque.

\- As-tu peur ?

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet escompté, Rey avança vers le tapis.

\- Tu peux garder tes protections si tu veux

Elle lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'elle put et commença à retirer son équipement. Lui rendant la politesse, il eut le loisir de la détailler durant sa préparation.

En quelques secondes, elle le rejoignit sur le tapis et pris la position.

\- Quel est le nom du futur perdant ?

\- Si tu réussi à me toucher, je te dirai mon nom.

\- Très bien. C'est parti, le premier à 5 points

L'inconnu avait une garde de type hasso no kamae, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une certaine maîtrise mais aussi elle était assurée que son adversaire était de type attaquant. Sa technique était plutôt sur une garde basse qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle usait de la force de son adversaire pour marquer ses points.

La première attaque fusa avant même qu'elle eut fini d'analyser la position de son opposant. Le coup qu'il porta était violent et sans les protections, elle se la prit en plein dans la cuisse. Elle avait sous-estimé son attaquant. Il était puissant et pas si novice que cela.

1 – 0

Elle comprit instantanément que le combat sera loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Elle avait en face d'elle un combattant, un vrai. A peine eut-il repris position qu'elle lança son attaque, sans surprise il la contra mais il n'anticipa pas la riposte immédiate, elle le frappa avec la garde de son Boken dans le plexus.

1 – 1

Elle n'aimait pas le sourire qu'il affichait et repris position. Le combat suivant fut tout aussi rusé et violent. Chacun des combattants refusant de se laisser dominer. A chaque nouvelle charge, la puissance augmentait, la tension était crescendo. Arrivé à 4 – 4, Rey demanda une pausa afin de s'hydrater. Chacun regagna son coin et sans un regard burent à gorge déployée en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Rey sentait déjà les hématomes ressortir et sentait une boule sous-cutanée au niveau de sa cuisse gauche. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à son ennemi que son côté gauche était faible conséquence de sa première attaque. Cependant, elle n'était pas naïve, elle se doutait qu'il avait tapé à cet endroit pour l'affaiblir afin de clôturer le combat rapidement. Toujours sans se parler les deux regagnèrent le tatami afin de conclure le dernier point. Elle savait qu'elle jouait le tout pour le tout. Soit elle sortait vainqueur soit la honte s'abattrait sur elle et cela elle n'était pas prête à l'accepter. Ils se mirent en position, et contrairement aux premières attaques, ils prirent le temps de s'observer. Elle pouvait voir les muscles de son inconnu rouler sous son maillot, elle pouvait voir ses appuis légèrement en avant ce qui sous-entendait qu'il allait passer à l'attaque. Sa seule option était qu'elle attaque en premier. Durant les assauts précédents elle avait pu voir qu'il avait tendance à lever le pied un peu trop haut quand il débutait son combat, c'était sa seule chance. Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde, son pied quitta à peine le sol qu'elle se lança de ton son poids sur lui, son Boken était assez bas pour qu'elle puisse taper exactement là où son pied allait atterrir. Son attaque fit mouche en même temps que celle de son adversaire. Elle reçut le coup sur sa jambe à l'exact endroit de sa première attaque. La douleur lui fit perdre l'équilibre, elle ne dut son salut qu'à son adversaire. Le flash de douleur passé, elle rouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec deux iris d'un noir profond. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

\- Ben, je m'appelle Ben

Rey restait plongée dans son regard, elle le trouvait enivrant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le haïr ou se laisser aller. Son regard alla sur ses lèvres, elles étaient pleines et gonflées par l'effort, elles étaient une invitation au vice.

\- Rey

Ses lèvres se muèrent dans un sourire franc, ce sourire lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait un peu trop. Elle gigotât pour qu'il la lâche et qu'elle puisse se remettre sur ses pieds. Le moment était passé. Sans un autre mot, elle ramassa ses affaires et fila vers le vestiaire.

Son corps était meurtri, ses muscles douloureux, chaque articulation était une contrainte à la nature. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce défi, elle le savait, mais son besoin de prouver aux autres qu'elle était capable était revenu au galop.

_Maudit instinct !_

Enfin seule, elle put se laisser aller, elle retira son pantalon d'entrainement afin d'évaluer la teneur de sa blessure. Un hématome ainsi qu'un œuf de pigeon commençait à apparaître en plein milieu de sa cuisse. Les couleurs rouge et violette se mélangeaient dans un imbroglio qui pourrait presque faire beau si la douleur ne venait pas gâcher ce maelstrom de couleur. Elle examina le reste de son corps et pu découvrir diverses taches rougeâtres à différents endroits. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'impact du boken mais la douleur et les marques étaient bien présentes. Elle était en sous vêtement quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. D'instinct, elle prit sa serviette pour se couvrir le corps.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai ça pour toi

La porte s'entrouvrit et une main accompagnée d'un tube de crème prit place. Rey se permis de sourire car elle était sure qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle voulait se lever pour prendre le tube mais sa jambe comme une traîtresse ne lui laissa pas de répit et elle s'affala de tout son flanc. Le bruit sourd qui en résultat ne fit qu'alarmer Ben.

\- Tout va bien ?

Non tout n'allait pas bien pour Rey, elle était étalée sur le sol froid de son vestiaire sans appuis pour se remettre sur ses deux jambes.

_Je ne vais quand même pas lui demander de l'aide ?_

Elle essaya de regagner le banc du vestiaire mais c'était peine perdue, la douleur était trop violente. Se mordant jusqu'au sang, elle n'eut d'autre choix. Resserrant la serviette sur son frêle corps, elle fit ce qui lui demanda le plus de courage ce soir, voir même de toute sa vie, elle demanda de l'aide.

\- Rentre ! J'ai besoin d'aide.

\- Quoi ?

La surprise se lut dans sa voix.

_Il en veut pour son argent l'enfoiré !_

\- Peux-tu venir m'aider ?

Ben passa sa tête doucement au travers la porte et le spectacle qu'il vit ne le fit pas sourire contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Un mélange de sentiment dansait sur son visage mais celui qui dominait c'était la haine. Pas contre elle, non, mais contre lui-même. Sans un mot, il rentra et avec une délicatesse et une facilité frôlant avec l'indécence, il l'a prise dans ses bras pour l'asseoir délicatement sur le banc. Sans un mot, il dévissa le tube de crème et commença à l'appliquer sur sa jambe meurtrie. Ses doigts étaient d'une douceur incroyable, il s'appliquait à la tâche et lentement Rey pouvait sentir les effets bénéfiques de la crème. Quand il eut fini avec sa jambe, il poursuit avec sa cheville, puis son genou. Rey fermait les yeux tant cela lui fit du bien.

\- Où encore ?

Rey dégluti. Ses derniers bleus se situaient sur son flanc droit et sur sa hanche gauche. Si elle le laissait faire cela voulait dire qu'elle devait baisser sa serviette. Elle voulait encore sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Tel un automate elle laissa glisser le bout de tissu et se présenta en sous-vêtement à son ennemi. Elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être rouge pivoine, Ben n'en menait pas large, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il prit un peu de crème dans ses mains et plongea dans ses yeux à quémander une approbation non nécessaire au vu de la situation. D'un petit léger hochement de tête, il comprit qu'il pouvait continuer. Délicatement ses mains virent se poser sur son flanc et massa la zone rouge. Alors que son appui se fit un bref instant trop pressant, il senti la jeune fille se contracter sous l'effet. Il devait l'admettre, elle lui faisait de l'effet et ce simple sursaut provoquait en lui des réactions émotionnelles fortes. Il continua son massage en prenant garde, il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, elle était le miel. Quand il était rentré dans cette salle c'était juste pour un entrainement de routine, son maître lui avait ordonné l'entrainement bien qu'il était loin de son dojo. Très vite son regard fut attiré par elle. Sa maîtrise du bâton était telle qu'il était obnubilé par son corps. Quand il lui avait proposé le combat, il ne se doutait pas de son niveau et rapidement ses instincts étaient revenus. Il fallait détruire l'ennemi, taper sur un point faible et l'exploiter. Quand le dernier coup était parti, il s'en voulu immédiatement car il savait qu'il avait fait mouche, il savait aussi qu'elle l'avait touché en même temps, mais ce qu'il ressentit sur l'instant était un tel dégoût de lui-même qu'il ne put qu'aller la voir pour lui proposer sa crème réparatrice. En pénétrant dans le vestiaire il ne se soupçonnait pas qu'il se retrouverait dans cette situation. Pourtant pour rien au monde il voulait ôter ses mains de son corps, bien au contraire il voulait plus. En attaquant la dernière zone il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir poursuivre ce contact. Perdu dans ses pensées, il crut rêver quand elle lui dit :

\- A mon tour

Elle lui prit le tube des mains.

\- Retire ton maillot

Elle n'en revenait pas de son impétuosité. Elle jeune fille réservée, elle était en sous-vêtement dans les vestiaires de son dojo et elle demandait à un homme de se déshabiller. Elle put voir la pomme d'Adam de Ben remonter et descendre lentement. Cela la rassura

_Il est tout aussi gêné que moi_

Lentement il remonta son maillot au-dessus de sa tête pour se retrouver torse nu face à elle. Ses doigts volèrent sur ton torse transformant chaque massage en caresse. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par tant de volupté. Alors qu'elle eut fini avec le haut de son corps, elle lui demanda de baisser son pantalon.

_Je suis folle, je suis folle, je suis folle_

Tel était son leitmotiv. Ben de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire. Sentir ses mains sur lui ainsi avait provoqué une érection et s'il retirait son pantalon elle allait la voir. Elle ne se doutait pas de son pouvoir, elle ne se doutait pas de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Rey constatant qu'il ne bougeait pas prit l'initiative et posa ses mains sur l'élastique de son pantalon. A peine l'eut-elle saisi que les grandes mains de Ben la saisie. Son corps était près, trop près. Elle leva la tête et pu lire une certaine détresse dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il la voyait froncer ses sourcils, et presque naturellement sa peur s'évapora. Il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses bras et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette connexion leur sembla si naturelle que le baiser s'intensifia et bientôt leurs langues entamèrent un balai somptueux au rythme de leur battement de cœur. Chacun voulait plus de l'autre, chacun voulait sentir l'autre. Les mains avides parcouraient le corps de l'autre, les douleurs, les coups n'avaient plus d'importance, ils se voulaient là maintenant.


End file.
